


Sweet Bath

by ahunmaster



Series: Incubus AU [40]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Bathtub Sex, Dirty Talk, F!Red Alert, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, Lesbians, Nudity, One Shot, Orgasm, Rare Pairings, Sexual Content, Succubi & Incubi, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:37:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: Red Alert joins Strika while she's taking a bath.  And as a Succubus, Strika can tell that what is going on with her human lover...





	Sweet Bath

 

"There, there.  You can hold me tighter, it doesn't hurt."

 

Red Alert still didn't want to cause the other woman to bleed.  She knew that, despite the other being a succubus, Strika could still be hurt by normal means.  And Red had definitely left more than a few bleeding cuts on the other's back before.

 

"If you want me to stop-"

 

"N-NO!"

 

"Red, it's okay.  I'm here, I'm here."

 

"D-Don't stop!  Don't~ AH!"

 

Strika was not expecting this at all.  It had been a rather weird half-hour she had been having.  First, she had been enjoying her bath when Red Alert had come in and asked if she could join her.  Then it hadn't even been five minutes since Red had gotten in that she had smelled it.  Arousal and a lot of it.

 

It had come out of nowhere and while Strika was a better succubus than to just jump her partner, Red's body rubbing back against her had somewhat solidified what wasn't obvious before.

 

Red Alert was horny and she needed to get off.

 

After an awkward conversation about the arousal, Strika had gone to work to help her lover get off quickly.  Whether she had come here for this or it had just happened, she didn't ask.  All that mattered now was caring for her lover.

 

But that was getting a little difficult at the moment as Red Alert became a little self-conscious about hurting her.  Talk about awkward moments.  Especially when they were both starting to get hot and bothered.

 

"Red, your nails won't hurt me.  You can hold me tight."

 

"B-But I want you to enjoy it too," Red Alert blushed hard as another pinch below the water made her jump in her partner's lap.

 

"Oh, I am," Strika pulled her arms away from their playful touches to her lover to turn her lover around in her lap, their breasts pressing against each other as she drew her into another kiss, "I love feeling you quiver and squeak beneath my fingers.  Can't you feel how wet it makes me?"

 

A large hand drew Red's petite ones under the water where she could feel just how much her lover was enjoying it.  "O-Oh..." Red couldn't stop her tongue from wetting her bruised lips.

 

"You want to taste it, don't you?" Strika removed her hand only to reinsert two fingers back into Red's grasping entrance as it pulled her in, desperate and needy. "I would love to let you taste it... if you let me taste yours first."

 

A third finger made Red moan and arch back, her breasts swaying in front of the Succubus's face as the slight burn of breaking skin was felt across her arms.

 

"Won't you let me sample my dinner before I let you taste dessert first?"

 

"S-S-Strika~" Red's body flushed, the hand on her back rubbing sweet circles into her skin as lips pulled and suckled at her breasts.

 

"It's alright, Red Alert.  Just let it out," Strika brought up the hand holding her back to her neck to let her human lover roll better into the fingers inside of her.

 

"Strika!  Stri-!  Ah~!"

 

"What sort of lover would I be if I can't satisfy my sweet Red when she needs to cum?"

 

She didn't get any verbal answer, more a cry and her fingers becoming sticky and slick under the water as her lover came in her arms.

 

Strika smiled when Red pulled her into a deep kiss as she rode her orgasm on.  Her lover had only been a bit horny before, but it seems as though she needed much more than a simple finger fuck.

 

Luckily for her, her succubus was more than hungry enough to satisfy them both.

 

END


End file.
